


0110 (สูญหนึ่ง หนึ่งศูนย์)

by noirpoison



Category: Dead Ringers (1988)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>หลังจากตกหลุมลุง jeremy irons จากบทอัลเฟรดในแบทแมนก็เลยตามไปหาหนังเก่าๆลุงมาดู <br/>มีน้องๆในTLทวิตเตอร์แนะนำ Dead Ringers มา.... </p>
<p>บ้าเอ๊ย... ฉันตกหลุมชิพคู่แฝดในทะเลเลือดคู่นี้ซะแล้ว..</p>
<p>Two bodies. Two minds. One soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0110 (สูญหนึ่ง หนึ่งศูนย์)

หนึ่ง  
แบ่งเป็น  
สอง  
  
มีความเชื่อที่ว่าเทพสร้างมนุษย์ขึ้นมา แล้วฉีกกระชากร่างเป็นสองซีกให้ต้องค้นหาส่วนหนึ่งของกันและกัน  
บ้างพบ บ้างไม่พบ  
บ้างเชื่อว่าเทพเจ้าโกรธาที่ความรักของสองส่วนเหนือล้ำกว่าที่มนุษย์สองคนนั้นมีให้ทวยเทพ  
จึงทำให้เจอเพียงพบพานแล้วจากหาย  
แต่สำหรับเราไม่ได้เป็นเช่นนั้น  
..................  
สอง  
รวมเป็น  
หนึ่ง  
  
เราได้พบอีกครึ่งหนึ่งของวิญญาณ  
ในลมหายใจแรกเมื่อออกจากครรภ์  
ผมคือส่วนที่ขาดหายของเขา  
เขาคือส่วนเติมเต็มของผม  
เราสองเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกัน  
เชื่อมโยงกันด้วยสายสัมพันธ์อันลึกล้ำกว่าแค่เลือดเนื้อเรือนกาย  
ไม่ใช่แค่เพียงความนึกคิด ความชอบ สิ่งที่ถนัด   
สิ่งที่ต้องการ...ผมกับเขาเสพย์ซับสิ่งรอบกายร่วมกันราวแฝดสยามที่ใช้สายรกเดียว  
เป็นภาพสมมาตรที่งดงามเหมือนเงาในกระจก  
จนกระทั่งผู้หญิงคนนั้นเข้ามา  
..................  
หนึ่ง  
บวก  
หนึ่ง  
ไม่เท่ากับ  
สาม  
  
เธอทำให้สมดุลระหว่างเราเปลี่ยนไป  
สิ่งที่ผมเคยทำได้เพื่อเขาผมกลับทำไม่ได้  
และสิ่งที่เขาเคยทำให้ผมกลับไร้ความหมาย...  
เหมือนตัวตนของผมครึ่งนึงขาดหาย  
และพังทลายลง  
..................  
หนึ่ง  
ลบ  
หนึ่ง  
  
แม้เกลียดเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่สามารถลาจากไป  
แม้รักเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่สามารถคงอยู่เคียงข้าง  
สายใยสีเลือด  
เปราะบาง...แต่รัดรั้ง   
เหนี่ยวนำให้เราทั้งสองต่างเริ่มทำร้ายอีกฝ่ายอย่างช้าๆ  
โดยไม่รู้ว่าในเวลาเดียวกันเรากำลังทำลายตัวเอง  
กรีดเฉือน  
ฉีกกระชาก  
เนื้อหนัง  
จน  
หนึ่ง  
กลายเป็น  
ศูนย์


End file.
